Daire To Drabble
by pure.black.midnight
Summary: A series of drabbles about the relationship between Desmond and Claire.
1. Limits

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own anything apart from the plot.

* * *

Desmond had his limits. And he was close to reaching them. He was getting sick of the uncertainty that her glances were causing him. He wanted to be sure that the message she was trying to send him were the same ones he was receiving. Patience had never been one of his strong points but he knew better than to stroll over there and demand to know how she felt about him, especially not when Charlie was around. When they argued it took him all his restraint not to go over there and comfort her.

Yes, Desmond had his limits and Claire was testing them.


	2. Psychic

Diclaimer: Still don't own anything. Next drabble shall be funny, well _I_ think it is anyway.

* * *

Desmond had never been all that interested in the paranormal before the hatch imploded. Heck, he'd never even believed in all that nonsense! But when he thought of psychics he imagined women dressed in shawls and glittery bangles who could read your mind as if it were a book. Hurley had been right when he'd said that as far a super powers went, his was pretty lame. Because as he looked over to where Claire was sat with Aaron, she smiled sweetly at him and he couldn't remember wishing he was one of those psychics as much as he did now. 


	3. Braids

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, don't own anything.**

_a/n: First of I'd like to thank SassyLostie for her wonderful reviews. Now onto the second order of business. I realise this is more than a hundred words but I got carried away. I'm conteplating continuing this and making a proper story out of it so be sure to look out for it. Right, onto the drabble..._

* * *

Left over middle. Right over middle. Left over middle. Claire continued to braid the dark hair with a small smile playing on her lips. They were stuck on a desert island with the hostile natives at their heels and a monster in the jungle waiting to kill them but here she was braiding hair as if nothing else mattered. 

The hair was remarkably soft for someone who had spent who knows how long on this island. She made sure to pull tight but not too tight as she didn't wish to cause any pain. Reaching over to the bag at her side Claire took out a small hair band and used it to tie the end of the braid. As she let it fall out of her fingers Desmond turned to look at her from his spot in between her legs. "You about done yet? Just, I can't feel my arse anymore," he asked, matching her smile.

Claire laughed and nodded. He stood up and wiggled his his bum in an attempt to get some of the feeling bac. Claire raised herself from the bed to join Desmond in standing.

"Thank-you," she said, "for doing this, it means a lot to me."

"It was a pleasure, Claire. You got some well deserved relaxation and I got a fancy ne hairstyle," Desmond said shaking his head to emphasise his point. Claire stood on her tiptoes and placed a small kiss on his cheek.

"Thank-you," she repeated in a whisper.


	4. Fire

**Disclaimer: Why do I even bother?**

_a/n: Again, thanks for all the lovely reviews, I'm glad you're all enjoying these as much as I am. I'm starting to think that maybe I should just scrap the 100 words idea. Oh well, we'll see what happens with the next one._

* * *

She should just say goodnight and go but she was having a hard time turning her back on him. He sat there, staring into the fire as though it revealed the mysteries of the universe to him or as though it gave him the strength to go on. Either could have been true.

All the times she'd conversed with him he'd seemed like he knew and had experienced things she could never imagine. He had a worldly presence about him that Claire found breathtaking. And it wasn't just the visions that gave him that either. Even before the hatch imploded she'd thought there was more to him than just the drunk Scotsman she'd talked to.

Three years he'd spent pressing that button and for the last few months of that he'd been alone. All alone with his thoughts. It was enough to send even the greatest of people mad. Yet here he was, still fighting. Like the world had chewed him up, spat him out then he'd gotten up and told the world where to shove it. Of course he had his turns but on the whole he was probably one of the sanest people on the beach.

Losing the battle with her subconscious Claire sat back down next to Desmond and rested her head on his shoulder. At first he'd jumped at the contact but he soon relaxed and wrapped his arm around her waist as they watched the fire together.


	5. Morning

**Disclaimer: If I owned Lost then in the next episode Desmond would mysteriously lose that shirt of his and have to walk around without one on for the rest of the show. Unfortunately for myself and the rest of the Des fans, I don't own it so the shirt stays. Sorry.**

_a/n: For some reason this one took me a lot longer than I would've liked to write. I think it's because I wanted to do the idea justice, I'm still not sure if I have but I'm pretty happy with what I've got. Who knows, one day I might continue it. Anyway, enough rambling and on with the story._

* * *

His eyelids were pulled opened quite forcefully. He could feel small chubby fingers being shoved up his nose. And before he knew what was going he was having his own snot wiped across his face.

Claire woke that morning to find an arm around her waist and Aaron tugging on a startled Desmond's beard. She laughed and got up to pull her son off. Desmond smiled up at her in gratitude. He loved babies but waking up to find one playing with your face wasn't one of the things he liked about them.

He sat up and watched Claire tickle her son and Aaron coo with laughter. He couldn't help but smile at the scene before him. Last night she had come to his tent, tears streaming down her face and the baby crying in her arms. They had lay beside each other, just enjoying each other's company until the early hours of the morning. Claire had drifted off as they watched the sunset in silence, with her head on his shoulder. He couldn't remember when he had finally joined her in sleep, but he did remember placing a small kiss on her temple just moments before.


	6. Boxers

**Disclaimer: Don't own, no matter how many falling stars I wish on.**

_a/n: All I can say is; enjoy!_

* * *

Claire always walked along this stretch of the beach in the morning. It had become a sort of ritual for her. Something constant in the day-to-day chaos and unpredictability of island life. She walked at a steady pace, letting the waves crawl up and brush against her bare feet. On her walks she could pretend that nothing else mattered and her problems disappeared. She looked out to the horizon and smiled. It was only during her walks that she didn't worried about rescue and just basked in the beauty of the place she found herself in.

She stopped in her tracks as something caught her eye. Or rather some_one_. Claire looked out as just in front of her the head and shoulders of a man bobbed in the sea. As she watched, the figure got bigger, closer, and she could make out the face to be Desmond. And he was grinning. Next his torso was revealed. She had to bite her lip to stop herself from giggling. She had never really noticed what a toned chest he had.

It was only as he called out a greeting to her that Claire realised she had been staring at him and, even worse, he must of seen her at it. Quickly, she ducked her head but the damage was already done. Desmond was now out of the water and just a metre away.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concern evident in his voice.

Claire started to look up at him to reply but she got as far as his soaking boxers, which clung to certain body parts that she really shouldn't be looking at, before she ran. All the way back to her tent where she began scribbling in her diary, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.


	7. Want

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

_a/n: Thanks again to all my wonderful reviewers, your reviews make my day. This one is a sort of continuation of 'Fire' an takes place just ten minutes later._

* * *

"You really shouldn't be here, Claire," Desmond said sombrely as he finally removed his arm from her waist. He rested his forearms across his knees for lack of a better place to put them. Well, he knew where he _wanted _his arms to be but his moral side scolded him for even thinking such things.

Claire continued to stare into the flames, not wanting to look him in the eye for fear of seeing rejection in them. She wouldn't, of course, but she didn't know that. What she would have seen was a longing to do what he wanted, consequences be damned.

"I know that but..." she sighed. Feeling a boost of confidence when his hand caught hold of hers, Claire leaned up and placed a small kiss on Desmond's inviting lips. She moved her face just a few inches away and whispered, "I want to be here," as she entwined her fingers with his.


	8. Kiss

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

_a/n: I really like this one. Here's a bit of backstory just in case it confuses you a little: Claire and Desmond have become closer, they start to get feelings for each other, the whole camp can tell. Claire's fed up of just flirting, she wants Desmond for real (can you blame her?). Oh, and again thank-you for all those lovely reviews!_

* * *

That was it. She'd had enough. That last flirty wink had been enough to send her over the edge. She bundled Aaron up in her arms and quickly handed him to a startled Sun who had been heading Claire's way. "Thanks," she mumbled as she stormed off in the direction of the kitchen area where a group of men were talking.

Out of the corner of his eye Hurley saw Claire striding towards them with a face like thunder. He coughed to alert the attention of the other guys as it seemed that one of them was going to fall prey to her wrath. He silently prayed that it wasn't him.

They all turned around to face her. Good, they were going to bare witness. Closest to her was Desmond, who wore a confused but concerned look on his. '_The nerve of him!_' she thought. She stopped dead in front of the Scotsman and grabbed him by the collar. Pulling him down to her she met his lips in a kiss, good, hard and proper.

At first Desmond was in shock that she seemed so angry. He'd thought everything was going well between them. When he flirted with her she flirted back for crying out loud! What had he done to upset- But he never got to finish that thought as his mind was sent reeling as she kissed him. Once the initial surprise wore off he eased into it and wrapped an arm around her waist.

All too sooner than he would've like she broke the kiss but they stayed in that position for a few moments more. He looked down at her, still not quite sure what had just happened.

Satisfied by the confusion she saw in his eyes, Claire released herself from his grip and walked off back in the direction of her tent. She took her baby back off Sun and thanked her again. Sun, having seen the recent event, just smiled in a knowing way and left.

Desmond glanced around at the other men, all of who seemed to be smirking back at him, then towards Claire's tent where she was laying Aaron down in his cot. Smiling, he set off in the direction that the lovely Australian girl had left just moments earlier.


End file.
